


Morally Wicked

by BlueFluffyDragon



Series: To Kill A Moral Man [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Book of Reality AU, Deceit is only implied, Gen, Implied Deceit, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Logan is a scientist, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Patton faces a moral dilemma, Patton is a lord, Patton is a royal advisor, Platonic Relationships, Roman is a knight, Thomas is a king, Virgil is a socerer, and a little on starkid's musical "twisted", based on an animatic, book of reality, though can you die if you weren't really alive in the first place?, yeah Deceit is the bad guy again but what can you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/BlueFluffyDragon
Summary: In a land of magic, a dangerous man threatens the peace and lives of its citizens.Thomas, the ruler of the kingdom calls for his trusted court members to find a solution only to be betrayed.But is it a betrayal if the cause was justified?(Was it justified at all?)This is based on minkeroo's animatic "Twisted- A Sanders Sides Animatic" and Book of Reality AU. Go watch it it's really good!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo0c3LvhzHo





	Morally Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> mentions of death  
> 

"My lord" the royal knight tilted his head in recognition with a soft smile as Patron entered the royal hall.

"You know there's no need for that, Roman" Patton laughed and spread his arms to hug the elegant knight.

"It's a courtesy to address the members of the court using their title" Roman grinned, returning the blond man's hug.

"Yet, you never seem to do it for me" a quiet, sly voice said from behind Roman with a smirk.

"Kiddo!" Patton turned from Roman to greet the sorcerer before him. He wore a deep purple cloak with a few patches to fix the places he accidentally burned while training on his spells and potions.

"Hey Pat" Virgil smiled back and indicated towards the brown and polished table to Roman and Patton, who followed along.

"Where are Thomas and Logan?" Patton inquired as they sat down.

"In Logan's lab, I assume" Roman answered with the wave of his hand, "Logan believes he might have found a way to track down the Snake Man that's been causing so much trouble in the kingdom" he scowled at the mention of the Snake Man.

Patton nodded as Roman and Virgil fell into easy conversation.

The way the Snake Man, as they currently call him, had been able to twist and manipulate so many people by promising them a better, wealthier, future than they have now, only to betray them and leave them for dead was truly worrisome. As a lord of a part of the land under Thomas's ruling, Patton had seen firsthand of the atrocities the Snake Man had performed. From burning houses and fields of those who opposed him to leaving on the roads the dead bodies of those who once trusted him, he had no limit.   
Worst than that, there were now reports of him gathering an army with his cult followers, which is why Thomas had gathered them all here today at his castle.

"I apologize for our tardiness" Logan walked into the hall, wearing his usual long, dark-blue coat for these meetings.   
Thomas stood along side him, wearing his crown and a fine red cape that matched Roman's sash.

"Your Majesty" the three stood up to face Thomas, bowing their heads in a greeting.   
Thomas beamed in return, happy to see them all together again, waving his hand as if to indicate that such formalities are unnecessary.

"Hello Logan" Patton smiled at him as well, to Logan's nods of recognition and quiet smile.

"Patton, you've arrived!" Thomas stepped to hug his childhood friend and trusted advisor.

Logan cleared his throat to get the two's attention, "I'd like to begin".

"Of course" Thomas took Patton by the hand to the large, round table and sat at his seat, taking off his crown.

"I believe we all know why we're here" Logan spread a map on the table.

"To take down that evil snake man!" Roman exclaimed, raising his fists to the air.

"Yes, very good" Logan brushed Roman's loud comment aside. "I believe I've found a way to locate him using this map that I found in Thomas's 'vault of magical possessions', as he calls it" Logan shot a look to Thomas who only shrugged his shoulders at the criticism of the mundane name.

"What other items are there in the vault? I've been meaning to look through it again for some time now" Roman interjected, "maybe we'll find other items that can help us defeat that Snake Man".

"I can't possibly list them all but at the top of my head.." Logan tried to remember, "there are a few cauldrons, some potion bottles, a coin that's labeled as "cursed! Do not touch" that Virgil, you might want to look into, a lot of books and- um" he coughed, "the Book of Reality".

Silence fell upon the room at the mention of the book.

The Book of Reality, a powerful artifact formed by the gods in order to test humanity.  
According to the legends, it will leach on a person who wishes to change the world; giving them the power to alter reality at will, only to corrupt them.  
None of the book's previous users had survived, as they are labeled as "villains" by the people around them and can only escape the book's grasp by breaking the curse or by dying.

But the book had laid dormant for years, now that it was under Thomas's care.

"As I was saying" Logan steered back the convention to the previous subject, "with the help of Virgil's... 'expertise'-"

"Logan for the last time it's called magic"

"-we could locate the base of the Snake Man" he declared with a proud tone of his voice.

"Great job Logan!" Thomas congratulated him on his hard work.   
"Now all that's left to do is come up with a plan" Thomas put his hands together in a clap.

"Indeed" Logan nodded, just as Roman jumped up with his usual plan.   
"We attack them head on! He won't be able to fight back against our trained soldiers, especially if he won't even know we're coming!"

Logan shook his head, "too many soldiers would be noticed. He has spies all around the land at his command. Attacking his army with ours "head on", as you put it, will lose us the element of surprise"

Virgil nodded in agreement, "think of what will happen if he will sneak away during the battle, he might decide to take revenge on us by taking innocent lives. We can't risk that"

"We can't" Patton shuddered. "I've seen too many lives taken away by his hands, too many families broken. We can't let him get away and risk him hurting more in the process. He must be brought to justice".

"Then what do you suggest?" Roman frowned at the quick dismissal of his plan.

"We use the book of reality" Patton offered after a few minutes of silence. "With it we can alter reality to make sure he won't get away and the kingdom will finally be free and safe from him! I know what you'll say-" he put his hand up to stop Logan's unsaid words, "we can contain its magic with Virgil's"

"I'm not touching that thing even with my magic" Virgil declared with a huff of finality.

"I'm sorry Pat, but it's too dangerous" Thomas said with a gentle voice, remembering Patton's slight tremble whenever he spoke of the Snake Man, "even if we disregard the book's ability to corrupt its user, there are rumors of the Snake Man being after the book of reality. We can't risk him gaining more power".

Patton nodded. Their reasoning was compelling, but still, doubt settled in his heart.

Two hours of debating came and gone, but the group had yet to come up with a satisfying plan.

"Let's take a break" Thomas finally said, sensing their frustration reaching levels high enough for them to burst at each other.   
"It is nearly time for lunch anyway"

"Then there is something I wish to show Patton" Virgil said, standing up and stretching his back.

"I will call on you when lunch is ready" Thomas leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms up.

With a nod, Virgil took Patton's arm and led him down the castle's long stairs towards the vaults.

Patton started talking to the two guards by the door, greeting them, as they did to him, happy to see him again.

Virgil took his hand again and pulled him toward 'the vault of magic possessions' while Patton apologized to the guards about having to cut their conversation short.

"I was working on a new potion and I think you'd like the result" Virgil smiled as he walked between the maze of artifacts.

"Shouldn't you look into the cursed coin Logan mentioned earlier?"

"Oh that? Yeah I put it there. It's not really cursed I just hoped Roman would accidentally touch it and be freaked out by the label" a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"That not very nice, kiddo" Patton said, though his amused chuckles weakened his scolding.

"Here we are," Virgil stopped in front of a glass bottle filled with a pastel pink liquid. "It's not dangerous, I just like to keep my potions here just in case something happens to my room"

"What could happen to your room?" Patton asked with a note of worry.

"A break in? A fire? A spell gone wrong? Who knows? It's just better to think ahead if something like that happens" Virgil shrugged his shoulders.   
"Anyway, smell this! But don't drink it!" Virgil warned him, handing over the bottle.

Patton took a sniff, it smelled like.. "cookies?" Patton asked, beaming at him.

Virgil nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "It smells like every person's favorite desert. It's not very useful but I thought you'd like it" he added nervously.

"I love it!" Patton assured him.

"Good, that's good" he played with his sleeves.   
"I should probably start on the spell Logan wanted for finding the Snake Man", he sighed, "I'll need a few things from here so you can just look around, though don't touch anything. I'm not entirely sure everything here is safe to touch".

Patton hummed in understanding and walked around the shelves and statues, while Virgil was searching.   
A familiar piece of clothing caught his eye near the end of a row.   
Picking it up, he smiled at Roman's beloved cape that he lost years ago. He sat it down, making a mental note to take it back up to Roman.   
Noticing a glass case in front of him, Patton was suddenly drawn to it like a moth to the flame.

Only then, looking down at the glass case, he saw what was inside it- a black and white book with a closed large eye in the middle.

Even though he had never seen it before, even though he had no way of knowing, he recognized the book immediately.

The book of reality.  
_Laying there at his finger tips to the taking,_  something whispered in his ears.   
He ignored it.

 _Come closer_ , it suggested now,  _there's no harm in taking a closer look._  
He opened the case.

The thoughts that did not originate from his mind grew stronger now.  
_Don't you want to help the kingdom?_  They asked. E _ven as you stand here doing nothing more innocents are beings hurt and killed,_  the thoughts scolded him.

"I know" Patton whispered, voice almost too chocked to answer, "I know".

_Then take the book. Use it to save the kingdom, to protect it. Isn't it what you always wanted? To change the world for the better?_

"yes but-"

_But what? They dismissed your idea and could not find a better one themselves. At least test it out. Can you really afford to not use the book's powers? Can you really afford to risk and lose more lives?_

"n-No"

_Then you know what must be done for the sake of the kingdom._

The thoughts went silent as Patton picked the book up and slid it into the large hidden pocket of his coat, where he usually hid his sweets.

"Virgil" he called, walking away from the glass case, "I'm going upstairs"

"Okay" Virgil answered, still busy with his search.

"Oh! I almost forgot, "he stopped at the entrance of the vault, "please bring Roman his old cape when you come out. It's around there-" he pointed when Virgil turned to him.

"No problem"

Patton climbed upstairs, barely stopping to talk to the guards, hyper aware of the book in his pocket.

"Logan!" his heart skipped a beat as he nearly bumped into Logan at the head of the stairs.

"Patton, I was just about to go talk to you. I was able to recreate one of Virgil's spells, as he calls them, and remembered it was one of your favorite- the one with the colorful little explosions in the sky, that is. Would you like to see them?" Logan seemed excited at the idea, but it was no time for fun. They are bound to notice the book's absence sooner than later and Patton should not still be around when they do.

"I'd love to, Logan, but I think I'll go and lie down. I guess the travel here tired me out" he lied the only way he knew how, with a smile.

"Of course, maybe another time then"

"Another time then" Patton agreed, suddenly saddened with the realization that there might not be another time.

Patton walked to his room until he was out of Logan's sight.   
He then turned around and went into the castle's garden. The flowers blossomed with the colors of spring, but there was no time to appreciate them. Climbing over the wall was easier now that he was a tall adult, well taller than he was as a child at least, and soon he was out, running into the forest, holding the book in his hands, clutched to his chest.

 

*******

 

"Roman can you call Patton and Virgil for lunch?" Thomas asked from where they lay spread across the couches.

"What do you even have servants for if you just ask me to do it?"

"They're busy and you're closer," he shrugged then offered, "I'll call Logan".

"Alright" Roman got up and walked downstairs.

" 'Dark and gloomy' and 'sunshine and rainbows', lunch is ready" Roman called as he entered the vault.  
"Where's Patton?" he asked, noticing the quietness.

"He went upstairs not too long ago" Virgil answered, finally finding what he was looking for.

"Then he's probably with Logan"

"Yeah probably. He told me that your old cape is around there by the way" he pointed at its general direction.

"So this is where I left it" he walked along the lines of shelves. "Right around here" he found the clothing and held it up for inspection.  
"Dusty, but it lasted better than I could ever hope for" he smiled, only for the smile to drop once he noticed the empty glass case.

"Virgil" his voice was lined with concern, "come here, quickly"

"What is it?" Virgil appeared in seconds, his heart beating at the concern in Roman's voice.

"Please tell me that my memory is faulty" he pointed at the empty glass case, "what did this glass container had in it?"

Virgil's paling face was all the answer he needed, as they both raced upstairs, Roman yelling for the two guards to secure the vaults.

"What is it?" Thomas asked in alarm as the two ran to him, Logan at his side.

"The book", Virgil tried to catch his breath again after the unexpected exercise up the stairs.

"It's gone", Roman supplied, too alarmed to make fun of Virgil's out of shape body.

"How can it be?" Thomas paled as well.

"I- I don't know" Virgil tried to answer "It was protected. The only people who can open the case are you, Roman, Logan, Patton and I", he finally gained his breath.  
"Wait-" he felt his chest tightening, "where is Patton?"

"He went to his room to rest" Logan answered carefully.

Virgil's eyes glowed a faint purple and immediately caught Roman's arm to regain his balance, swaying a little where he stood. "He's not in his room, I checked" he explained, rubbing his eyes with the hand that didn't hold into Roman's.

"You don't think he-" Roman didn't finish his sentence. Patton couldn't do it, could he? He couldn't betray them.

Thomas's expression hardened with a sudden sadness and anger.   
"I know where he's going".

 

*******

 

Patton was running, running until he reached a bold spot in midst the trees.  
He stopped, realizing for the first time what he did.  
Then threw the book to the ground.

What was he doing? He went against Thomas direct plan to leave the book alone. He would be lucky not to be left to the crows after a betrayal like that.

Maybe he could still go back, they might forgive him if he returned the book now and apologized.

But would it be right? Would it be the moral decision? What if his crime can really change the world for the better?

Could he bring it back then?

Could he keep it and go against his friends, his family? Can he stand being hated by them?

What is the right decision? There was no way to tell, no choice but a bad one.   
The road was no longer straight and narrow, no longer clear for view.   
And yet, a decision must be made.

"How did it come to this?" he turned away from the book, "how did it become so-"

 _Twisted_? The alien thought returned.

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" Patton shouted his fear to the sky. The thoughts did not answer.

A sudden dark blue light shone from his right.  
Turning his head he saw- Logan? No it wasn't Logan, it was a vision, a glimpse from the past. The world changed around him, yet staying seemingly the same.

It was as if he was in the vision's world and they were in his at the same time, wearing his friend's skin, walking on the ground right beside Patton and yet he was in  _their_  time, a glimpse to  _their_  past, to  _their_  lives, to who they wished to be so long ago.

"Who are you" he breathed out his question, bewildered at the world around his. This world was  _his_  world and yet.. not at the same time.

"Someone who had to make a hard decision, just like you" not-Logan answered. He was wearing Logan's lab coat and had an aura of blue mist shining around him.

"Wait are you-?" Patton looked back to the book, its eye was wide open now, glowing a faint glow that matched the man's- the ghost's- the long lost memory before him. "Were you one of the book's users? A villain from the legends?" his eyes were now glued to the man before him.

"Is that what you think of me?" he raised an eyebrow, "that was to be expected" he sighed then waved his hand.

Patton's eyes widened at the change of scenery. They were no longer at the forest, yet the ground never moved. A faint blue glow decorated the air around them as a large castle appeared before Patton, so very different from Thomas's.

"I used to rule this land" the vision walked and stood by Patton, moving his arm as if to show how it all used to be his. "I sought knowledge to gain prosperity and safety for all, that's all I ever worked for" another not-Logan illusion appeared before them as they now stood inside a study room, the place changes yet again.   
Non-Logan from his past did not seem to notice the two as he was writing and reading from the scattered books and pages across his desk.   
The vision continued on his tale: "nevertheless, my brother believed in brute force alone" he lowered his head as now an illusion of a handsome man came through the door with a handful of guards, dragging past-non-Logan from his studies.

"He dethroned me, disowned me and then, for good measures, threw me away to live with nothing in a cave far away from my castle. I tried to reclaim what was mine, to help- to save the kingdom", the scenery changed once again to a battle ground near a large river. The second non-Logan was held by his neck above the deep waters, clawing at the hand holding him to release its hold, "but he won", the hand let go as he fell into the deep ends, book flying from his hands to the ground. His brother picked up the closed-eyed book and turned away.

They were back in the forest, the glow now only coming from the man before him. "Do you see now? They tell tales of me as the villain but all I ever did was fight for justice!"

Patton turned away, looking at the book in shock, eyes glowing in dark-blue as he locked eyes with it.

"Don't I know it" a second voice appeared with a flash of yellow. He looked somewhat familiar although Patton could not remember where from. A large burn scar ran across his face and he too, glowed faintly thought in the shades of yellow.

"My country never had a more progressive, a more modern leader than I was! I alone brought together the factions! Ended the conflict!" the man shouted.   
This time the landscape changed at the yellow vision's command.   
They were standing from afar, watching the two faction leaders shaking hands, the familiar man from the past smiling a sly smile between them, wearing a crown. Just like with non-Logan, the air glowed a faint yellow.

"My plan was flawless" the yellow vision cried aloud, "or so I thought" the scene faded and in front of them now stood the familiar man from the past bowing with a sickly forced smile and hateful eyes to a tall figure.

"He" the yellow vision pointed at the figure who now wore the crown that just a second before lay on the yellow vision's head, "took my crown, my land, my citizens, everything away from me! Forcing me to serve under him while he destroys everything I built! While he ignores my pleas for unity!" he was railing now, hands clutched in tight fists by his sides.  
"So when an opportunity to right the wrong appeared, I didn't hesitate". They were now in the bedroom of the heir to the throne. A young boy whose curls bounced just as they did for Patton as he drew on the floor.   
The three watched from the side as two seemingly invisible snakes slithered past the guards toward the unsuspecting boy, striking him as he turned around in horror.

Hot tears filled Patton's eyes as the scene was cut before the boy could hit the floor, the air's soft glow disappearing. Non-Logan went to console him as the yellow vision finished his tale.

"It was the only way to mend the land, to take back the kingdom from my hateful cousin and yet, the crowd cheered at my execution" he breathed out, "they weren't ready for my reforms".

The tears cleared from Patton's eyes as a faint yellow glow washed over them.

"They didn't hate you for your ideas" non-Logan supplied, "they hated you because of the scar on your face. Fortune favors the beautiful" non-Logan huffed, remembering his brother.

"I don't believe so" a boisterous new voice appeared with a flash of wine-deep red.   
"My only crime..was devotion" non-Roman dramatically declared, shifting the scenery to his red glowing past.   
"There was only one person in town who captured my attention. His personality, his smile, he truly was as beautiful me" he watched himself from the past smiling at a shy looking man.   
"Oh the tragedy!" non-Roman shouted, spinning around to face them. "He was kidnapped and held as a prisoner at the hands of a monster! So I did as I should have and gathered the people of the town to rescue him!" he eyes with Patton.   
"How was I to know that he had fallen in love with the very same monster that would not let him go?!" he shouted a pained demand.   
They were now standing on the roof of a dark castle, looking down as non-Roman was pushed of it by the hands of a bleeding, furry, large humanoid.   
"But the heart wants what it wants" he sighed and returned them to the forest. "And what it wants cannot be suppresses" non-Roman put his hand on Patton's shoulder, both of their eyes now flashing red.

"I only wished to restore what was rightfully mine" non-Logan stepped in front of Patton, hands on his chest.

"I only wished for achieve equal rights for my citizens" the yellow vision moved to stand by him as well.

"I only wished to be rid of the monsters!" non-Roman said with a sneer.

A flash of purple- "I only wished to be invited to the royal palace like everyone else were" non-Virgil said by Patton's left, with a bitter tone.

"I only wished to unify the factions!" the yellow man snarled as the voices began to speak over each other.

A flash of orange- "I only wished to teach him the value of ethics-" a person who looked like Emile, Patton's trusted advisor, manifested next to Patton's right.

"I only wished to give my citizens a better life" non-Logan cut into his sentence.

"-so he could have a chance to be someone better than I ever was!" non-Emile continued.

"I only wished to love him!" non-Roman declared, holding his hands by his chest.

"To help those who did not have a chance in this violent world!" non-Logan yelled.

"To be included!" non-Virgil raged.

"To live in peace!" the yellow vision called out.

"-for ONCE" non-Virgil shouted with wet eyes.

"I never had the guidance" non-Emile cried.

The voices overlapped each other, crowding Patton, painting the world with different flashes of color as they all tried to show him their past, to show their desires, their motivations, their reasoning.  
Trying to convince the world of their innocence.

"I only wished for justice" blue and orange flashed.   
"I only wished for freedom!" flares of yellow and purple joined them.  
"I only wished for peace!" they all shouted at Patton, at the sky, at the world, at everyone who might hear their begging.

Patton fell to his knees, covering his ears with shaking hands.  
"I only wished to control humanity" a single, green, voice cut through the pleas.

Rolling his eyes, the yellow glow pushed away the new, green glow towards the book, "disregard him".

Patton nodded, lifting his head.

Non-Logan bent down to him and offered his hand. "It is a situation I would not wish upon my greatest enemy, but" he lifted him up, "you have a choice in the matter. The decision is all yours" he wiped away the tear Patton did not realize leaked down and disappeared.

Silence.

He was alone again, the book behind him.

"What will be of me after I am gone?" Patton wondered aloud to the rustling leaves. "Only my actions will stay, only the result" he hugged himself, not yet facing the book.

"But will they remember me for the result? Will they see past my betrayal to remember me as something other than a traitor? Will they understand the good of my actions? The motivation behind it?" Patton was talking to himself.

"We must arrest the Snake Man before it is too late, before another soul is taken, before another mind is manipulated. We cannot fail, we cannot risk his vengeance!" cold wind flew past, chilling Patton's wet cheeks.

"So why does it matter how they'll remember me?" Patton sunk down to the ground again, feeling the dirt under his hands, "my future was doomed the moment I walked out of the vault".

He got up, looking at the bright sky above, his eyes glowing with their color, as the book's did as well. "How will they tell of my actions to the citizens?" he wondered, eyes sad and chest heavy. "How will they tell my tale? Will they even care enough to do so? Will they care too much? Will they bury me along side our history?" he bent down to pick up the book, only to stop before his fingers could touch the cover.

Looking down at its open eye, he continued, "the decision I have to make-" he took a breath, "is it better to be cherished and loyal but futile, or moral but cursed and loathed?"

The book only blinked at him.

"I'll never be the hero they can adore, I never could be, but if I don't help and protect the people under my care, what is my life even for?" sudden anger flushed through him.

Picking up the book and clutching it to his chest, he decided.   
"You might try to corrupt me, to take over my mind and soul, but I know what I must do" he spoke to the book. "If my honor and legacy are what I must pay for it, then so be it" he continued to run, his pale blue scarf flowing behind him as he raced forward, reaching the edge of a cliff.  
"I will be the villain if it what I must become to save them all!" he shouted down the cliff, hearing his voice eco back.   
"Let them hate me, let them kill me after all of it is done, let them forget me and move on!"

"Let them bury my story under lies of self righteousness!" Standing on the edge, Patton heard his voice being called from behind and turned to face his family.

"You need to hand over the book now!" Thomas commanded, the first time he had commanded Patton.   
Beside him, Roman stood with his sword drawn, pointing to Patton.

"Patton please" Thomas begged, trying to soothe his voice, though it still held an edge.   
Logan and Virgil shot a look to each other across the line the group formed.

"It's my turn to be the villain no one dares to listen to" he called, turning away and jumping off the cliff, disappearing with a flash of bright blue before he was in danger of hitting the ground.

"PATTON!" they all called in horror, Virgil rushing to the edge, ready to save Patton's falling body only to find there is nothing to save.   
"He's.. gone" he murmured in shock.

"How can he be gone?" Logan demanded, catching Virgil's shaking body.

"The book" Roman whispered, "he- he really did it" a dry laugh escaped his lips.

"What do we do now?" Virgil turned to Thomas.

Face pale and heart beating fast, Thomas answered,

"I don't know"

**Author's Note:**

> woo that was so much fun to write! Maybe I'll continue the story? Who knows?  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
